polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cenega
right|250px Cenega N.V. (ang. Cen'tral '''E'uropean 'Ga'mes) – międzynarodowy wydawca gier komputerowych z siedzibą w Polsce, specjalizujący się w wydawaniu kierowanych na rynki Europy Środkowej gier na komputery osobiste oraz konsole wideo. Firma współpracuje bezpośrednio z wieloma międzynarodowymi wydawcami i producentami oprogramowania. Koncern posiada oddziały lokalne w Polsce, Czechach i na Słowacji. Od 2005 Cenega N.V. stała się częścią grupy 1C – rosyjskiego koncernu wydawniczego z siedzibą w Moskwie. Początki firmy sięgają 1991 roku, kiedy to założone zostało '''IPS Computer Group. W kwietniu 2000 roku doszło do fuzji IPS z jego największym rywalem, Mirage Media, co doprowadziło do powstania IM Group. Holding Cenega N.V. powstał niedługo później, 31 października 2000 w Pradze, dzięki połączeniu IM Group z czeską firmą z branży gier komputerowych Bohemia Interactive. Trzecim i największym partnerem został fundusz venture capital DBG Osteuropa Holding GmbH. W latach 2001-2002 firma IM Group zmieniła nazwę na Cenega Poland, a Bohemia Interactive na Cenega Czech. Powstała też firma Cenega Slovakia. Działalność wydawniczą rozpoczęła Cenega Publishing. Od 2005 roku Cenega N.V. oraz wszystkie firmy wchodzące w skład koncernu stały się częścią 1C – rosyjskiego koncernu wydawniczego z siedzibą w Moskwie. Zlecone polskie wersje językowe Umieszczony przy tytule dopisek wskazuje, która firma była pierwotnym wydawcą danej gry: * (IPS) – IPS Computer Group, * (MM) – Mirage Media, * (IMG) – IM Group. |- |1997 |''Atlantis: Zapomniane opowieści'' (IPS) |AGS |- |1997 |''Dungeon Keeper'' (IPS) | |- |1998 |''Książę i tchórz'' (IPS) |Paanfilm Studio Warszawa |- |1999 |''Dungeon Keeper 2'' (IPS) | |- |1999 |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia'' (MM) |Studio Sonoria |- |1999 |''Might and Magic VII: Za krew i honor'' (MM) | |- |2000 |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon’s Blade'' (IMG) | |- |2000 |''Shōgun: Total War'' (IMG) | |- |2001 |''Atlantis III: Nowy świat'' (IMG) | |- |2001 |''Baśń o Dziadku Mrozie, Iwanie i Nastce'' (IMG) | |- |2001 |''Black & White'' (IMG) | |- |2001 |''Crusaders of Might and Magic'' (IMG) | |- |2001 |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death'' (IMG) | |- |2001 |''Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer'' (IMG) | |- |2002 |''Airline Tycoon Evolution'' |GMS Records |- |2002 |''Dzieci Egiptu'' | |- |2002 |''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic'' | |- |2002 |''Syberia'' |GMS Records |- |2003 |''Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową: Nieznane przygody Franka Dolasa'' | |- |2003 |''Post Mortem'' | |- |2003 |''Prince of Persia: Piaski Czasu'' |GMS Records |- |2003 |''Tropico 2: Zatoka piratów'' | |- |2003 |''Władca pierścieni: Wojna o Pierścień'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |2004 |''Age of Wonders: Magia cienia'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |2004 |''Far Cry'' |Studio Nagrań Dźwiękowych i Reklamowych „Armata” |- |2004 |''Hobbit'' |GMS Records |- |2004 |''Space Colony'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |2004 |''Syberia II'' |GMS Records |- |2004 |''Uru: Ages Beyond Myst'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |2004 |''Wilk i Zając 2: Ну, погоди!'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |2005 |''The Bard’s Tale: Opowieści Barda'' | |- |2005 |''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' | |- |2005 |''Still Life'' | |- |2005 |''Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' | |- |2006 |''Dreamfall: The Longest Journey'' |Fun Factory YANINA |- |2006 |''Myst: Masterpiece Edition'' | |- |2006 |''Prince of Persia: Dwa trony'' | |- |2006 |''Riven: The Sequel to Myst'' | |- |2006 |''Tajne akta: Tunguska'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' |Start International Polska |- |2007 |''Infernal'' |Fun Factory YANINA |- |2008 |''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway'' |Start International Polska |- |2008 |''Conflict: Denied Ops'' | |- |2008 |''Fallout 3'' |Start International Polska, Sun Studio Polska |- |2008 |''King’s Bounty: Legenda'' | |- |2008 |''So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach'' |Start International Polska |- |2009 |''King’s Bounty: Wojownicza księżniczka'' | |- |2009 |''NecroVisioN'' | |- |2010 |''Rogue Warrior'' | |- |2010 |''Sid Meier’s Civilization V'' | |- |- |2011 |''Brink'' | |- |2011 |''Orcs Must Die! Śmierć orkom!'' | |- |2011 |''RAGE'' | |- |2011 |''Red Orchestra 2: Bohaterowie Stalingradu'' | |- |2011 |''Test Drive Unlimited 2'' |Studio PRL |- |2011 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | |Start International Polska |- |2011 |''Twierdza 3'' |- |2012 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard'' |- |2012 |''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' |- |2013 |''Company of Heroes 2'' |- |2013 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dragonborn'' |- |2013 |''Tomb Raider'' |Studio PRL |- |2014 |''Sid Meier’s Civilization: Beyond Earth'' |Start International Polska |- |2016 |''Sid Meier’s Civilization VI'' | |- |} Dystrybuowane polskie wersje |- |2003 |''Max Payne'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |2006 |''Might and Magic VII: Za krew i honor'' | |- |2006 |''Might and Magic IX'' |Start International Polska |- |2006 |''Myst III: Exile'' | |- |2006 |''Tropico'' | |Acoustic Studio |- |2001 |''Twierdza'' |- |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' |Start International Polska |- |2016 |''Doom'' |Start International Polska |- |2016 |''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' (wersja PC i PS4) | |- |2016 |''Worms W.M.D'' (wersja XONE i PS4) | |} Kategoria:Dystrybutorzy gier komputerowych